


A Day at Colie's

by Knsaph



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dinosaurs, Explosions, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Other, Plot Twists, Violence, actual people who are alive in real life, no people were injured or killed in the making of this story, people exploding, this is what happens when people write stories after just waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knsaph/pseuds/Knsaph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day at Colie's during the lunch rush. Enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at Colie's

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written by my seventeen year old honors student brother who had just woken up. I typed this story and posted it here with his permission and i have left all original spelling and grammar mistakes for the full effect. Enjoy.

My boss Walter. With jagged teeth and slight stains across each one, he says to me, "Go clean the bathroom, Trenton." I say, "Yes Walter Pimp master daddy sir daddy sir". Walter chuckles and the crooked teeth show themselves once more. I had a few things on my personal agenda before I was to clean the bathrooms. I took the water that was used to heat up sections of the grill and as Walter was looking away, I shook the bottle near my hips and proceeded to squirt it ALL OVER Walters back. I moaned. Walter turned around and with the same face as he usually had and said to me, "I'm going to kill you, Trenton. Now go clean the bathrooms." I went into the back, slightly slipping on my journey for there was a wet spot. I began to fill the mop bucket with soapy solution; followed by a splash of bleach. For a situation such as this, a quote from my dear Walter sprang into my thoughts, "Better out than in I always say!" Oh wait… that was Shrek. There was no quote from Walter. My dear Walter. I turn around. A bobblehead sized velociraptor was curiously glacing at me. Examining me, judging me, sizing me up as either pray, or a predetor. I got down on one knee. I looked curiously back at the bobble-head sized velociraptor. He exploded. His eye ball bounced off of my scalp and landed on the floor next to my right foot. I turn the corner in the back of the restaurant and see that Walter, my dear Walter, had hung himself by his apron, "Save yourself," he grumbled, "and clean the bathrooms!" I ran out into the dining room and see a zombie herd of dead things banging on the glass windows. It was lunchtime and we hadn't opened yet, the old people needed their Colie's fix. I screamed with all my might and fell to my knees. My hair was in my hand for I had yanked some out of my head. It immediately grew back. I started singing opera; It was my only comfort in this world. All of a sudden, my world turned green. A fluorescent green. I began to walk towards the light. A flash. I saw Him, or lord and savior, Jesus Christ. I walked to Him and saw that he looked beaten down. A beggar who was stealing hub caps off of cars. Jesus needed some cash. Jesus needed it bad or Hulio would come looking for his money. Jesus looked to me and said, "Trent, if there's anything you should know about life it's that Shrek is love, Shrek is life." Jesus exploded and at this point. I did too. I never got to clean those bathrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments so that i can tell my brother, thank you for reading.


End file.
